Pretty Cure: the Broadway Musical
Cure Entertainment gave this idea for a Pretty Cure musical on Broadway, so I, Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ), have the set to the cast and crew. This Broadway musical is based on cosplay. Cast Max Heart *Lauren Steidl as Cure Black *Erika Bierman as Cure White *Austyn Johnson as Shiny Luminous *Rob Paulsen as the voice of Mepple *Brittney Karbowski as the voice of Mipple *Tress MacNeille as the voice of Porun *Jessica Boone as the voice of Lulun Splash Star *Eloise Webb as Cure Bloom *Olivia Rodrigo as Cure Eaglet *Jeff Bennett as the voice of Flappy *Russi Taylor as the voice of Choppy *Veronica Taylor as the voice of Moop *Monica Rial as the voice of Foop Yes! GoGo *Lilla Crawford as Cure Dream *Ariel Gade as Cure Rouge *Kaitlyn Maher as Cure Lemonade *Sally Amaki as Cure Mint *Tao Okamoto as Cure Aqua *Demi Lovato as Milky Rose *Cam Clarke as the voice of Coco *John Morris as the voice of Natts *Bryce Papenbrook as the voice of Syrup Fresh *Veronika Bonell as Cure Peach *Odeya Rush as Cure Berry *Kiernan Shipka as Cure Pine *Sierra Boggess as Cure Passion *Zac Efron as the voice of Tarte *Aria Curzon as the voice of Chiffon Heartcatch *Isabella Acres as Cure Blossom *Maggie Batson as Cure Marine *Ashley Tisdale as Cure Sunshine *Keiko Agena as Cure Moonlight *Grace Kaufman as the voice of Chypre *Nika Futterman as the voice of Coffret *Rachael Lillis as the voice of Potpourri *Vic Mignogna as the voice of Cologne Suite *Vanessa Hudgens as Cure Melody *Samantha Barks as Cure Rhythm *Joan Jett as Cure Beat *Cameron Seely as Cure Muse *Heather Hogan as the voice of Hummy Smile *Willow Shields as Cure Happy *Mew Azama as Cure Sunny *Francesca Capaldi as Cure Peace *Anna Kendrick as Cure March *Keiko Kitagawa as Cure Beauty *Debi Derryberry as the voice of Candy New Stage *Taylor Swift as Cure Echo *Mona Marshall as the voice of EnEn *Elizabeth Daily as the voice of Gurel Doki-Doki *Brighton Sharbino as Cure Heart *Dalila Bela as Cure Diamond *Abigail Breslin as Cure Rosetta *Victoria Justice as Cure Sword *Lea Salonga as Cure Ace *Candace Hutson as the voice of Sharlu *Jamie Peacock as the voice of Raquel *Michele Knotz as the voice of Lance *Erica Mendez as the voice of Dabyi Happiness Charge *Miki Ishikawa as Cure Lovely *Eloise Webb as Cure Princess *Jenni Barber as Cure Honey *Koyuki Kato as Cure Fortune *Laura Bailey as the voice of Ribbon *Tara Sands as the voice of Glassy Go! Princess *Meghan Trainor as Cure Flora *Lena Hall as Cure Mermaid *Dakota Fanning as Cure Twinkle *Idina Menzel as Cure Scarlet *Jennifer Hale as the voice of Puff *Tom Kenny as the voice of Aroma Magical Witches *AnnaSophia Robb as Cure Miracle *Sara Bareilles as Cure Magical *Emma Watson as Cure Felice *Janice Kawaye as the voice of Mofrun Sparkling A-La Mode *Mary Gibbs as Cure Whip *Cameron Seely as Cure Custard *Ava Allan as Cure Gelato *Satomi Ishihara as Cure Macaron *Traci Hines as Cure Chocolat *Evanna Lynch as Cure Parfait *Cathy Weseluck as the voice of Pekorin Hugheart *Bailee Madison as Cure Yell *Ai Hashimoto as Cure Ange *Maaya Sakamoto as Cure Etoile *Carrie Underwood as Cure Macherie *Lauren Ambrose as Cure Amour Crew *Music by: Stephen Sondheim *Lyrics and script by: Kimberly AJ *Fairimal mascot puppets by: Lisa Henson *Muppet style by: Jim Henson *Sound effects by: Takahisa Ishino Songs #Pretty Cure is Here! - PreCure All Stars #Loyal Soldiers of the Queen - Cures Black & White #Shiny Luminous in the USA - Shiny Luminous #Just Like a Family - Mepple, Mipple, Porun & Lulun #Eternal Spiritual Power - Cures Bloom & Eaglet #Curls on the Ears - Flappy, Choppy, Moop & Foop #Butterflies and Roses - Team Yes! GoGo #The Fresh Reputation - Team Fresh Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cosplay Category:Broadway musicals Category:Cure Entertainment's ideas